


Lines of Intersection

by Bakagami



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Angst, Gen, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakagami/pseuds/Bakagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're alive and doing well, and that's all that matters, emotional breakdowns be damned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lines of Intersection

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a little headcanon of Sabo visiting Ace's grave, based off of [this](http://theshittycrew.tumblr.com/post/75422180299/youre-forgiven) post and encouraged by [Angela](http://eucliffe.tumblr.com/). While Ace can't physically speak with Sabo, I believe he can still somehow get through to him without being able to exchange words, with the connection they have as brothers. Unbeta-ed.

Sabo cradles each red cup on his palm, thumbing the edges before he pours and places them upon a wooden crate. The flowers he placed next to it rustle along with the wind, the wrap flapping open every few beats. The name of his brother, neatly carved into cold stone, stares back at him. He tips his head and closes his eyes, breathes through his nose raggedly and swallows, throat clicking.

"Ace…you get that I miss you, right? I know Luffy misses you too, and I just wanted you to know he's doing well. Like, he had a little break after you left but now he's back and screwing up Gramps' plans in the New World." Sabo's voice cracks, "I just wish you were here to see it."

"You took such good care of Luffy—now he's no longer the crybaby he was," he says, body tense and gaze averted. He can't bear to look. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help, sorry I caused both of you so much pain and grief. Sorry because I'm supposed to be a big brother and I haven't done anything worthy of keeping this title. I'm sorry." 

Shakily sinking to the ground, Sabo takes off his hat and laughs a little. It's humorless. "What use am I if I can't even protect my brothers?"

He's silent and the newspaper article he's holding crinkles in his hand. _Please, come back. Tell me what to do—what am I supposed to_ do. _You guys were my biggest treasure and now half of it's_ gone, _you're gone, nothing can replace it, no one can replace_ you _, please, just…come back._  

Futile anger builds up in him and he lifts his head, furious and desperate and lost, and he yells, "What is freedom when you dead and gone, Ace?! Freedom is nothing—like this, it doesn't exist…Ace—how could you leave us behind like this, how could you go and break all those promises—answer me, goddammit…" His voice trails off and he furrows his eyebrows, eyes shining and full of anguish.

Behind him, Ace wants to reach out so badly; he wants to hug Sabo and Luffy and tell them he's sorry and set things straight again. He wants to tell them nothing is their fault and that he loves them and how damn proud he is of both of them. He wants to tell Sabo to never, ever apologize because there's _not a thing_ to forgiven for 'cause there's not a thing to be sorry for.

So he does—he goes around and stands in front of his brother—faces him. _You've grown so much, just as expected. Don't do anything you wouldn't do, just keep moving forward, make your own decisions, like you've always done. Even if I told you, you probably wouldn't listen anyway, you idiot. Wipe those tears and man the hell up, Sabo._

He feels his whole soul glow with affection when he pauses, tilting his head and smiling softly.

_…But thank you for coming, for loving me, for living._

Ace surges forward and watches his hands, his arms, his body—all of it slips through Sabo, who's real and solid and breathing. He watches Sabo's eyes widen and meet his, like so many times before. Sabo's gaze wanders and it feels like it's searching his face, though in reality, all Sabo's seeing is air. It's one of the most painful moments of Ace's existence, dead or alive.

He's in a state of awe and it takes a moment before he sheepishly scratches his head. Blows out a sigh. Collects himself. The bitterness is gone from his expression and has melted away to reluctant acceptance.

"Guess I sound pretty pathetic, huh? You entrusted Luffy to me and here I am, complaining to you about it."

Ace wants to shake his head for Sabo to see, because Luffy's a handful and they both know it, but really, he's just happy—happy that Luffy gets more time with his older brothers, no matter which one. He's happy that Sabo is alive and that he's buried next to his father and that he can continue watching over everyone.

After a while, Sabo gets up and leans over to pin the newspaper clipping against Ace's grave. He smooths out the creases and straightens up, "I'm off, Ace. Even though he's already grown, Luffy's always gonna be our little brother—I promise to look after him in the ways you can't. Next time, we'll come visit you together."

When he turns to leave, he puts his hat back on, lowering it to cover his eyes. He grins. "We'll meet again, all three of us, freer than anyone else. But for now, I guess this'll have to do."

Sabo thinks he feels a hand, strong and reassuring on his back, pushing him forward, and it's the warmest he's ever felt. He leaves without looking back.


End file.
